<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hypotheticals by hahahaharlequin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643778">Hypotheticals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin'>hahahaharlequin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSUKISHIMA Week, 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, Implied MiwaAki, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>TSUKISHIMA Week, 2020</b>
</p><p><b>[Day 2]:</b> <i><s>Dinosaur</s></i> <b>/</b> <i><s>History AU</s></i> <b>/ Shield</b><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSUKISHIMA Week, 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TsukkiBdayWeek2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hypotheticals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is borrowed from <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/1I4KMaAdUKelCbR2vwKDib?si=0v9gxBSfSLa-fTr6Oy1Q7A">THIS SONG</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"I also want a sword!"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The paige-now-a-knight stood before him. His cool, and steely blue eyes burn aflame in earnest bravery. The court was dismissed for the day, and Tobio grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt, in the private recesses of Tobio's room nearest the stables. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had only been assigned as the crown prince's knight a few months back, and neither of them were having a good time. Only their elder siblings-- Kei's older brother, His Royal Highness Akiteru, and Tobio's older sister, a fair and lovely handmaiden Miwa-- seemed to be enjoying the tension between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a stable boy-turned-paige-and-now-a-knight, Tobio had the gall to push at all the buttons that made Kei more irate and snarkier than the neighboring kingdom's king Tooru. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now, despite being only a couple centimeters or so taller than the other, Tobio didn't seem to have any trouble demanding all of Kei's attention on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The armour still looked clunky and unnatural on Tobio, but it gave him the right enough silhouette to look the least bit intimidating he hoped to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what in the nine kingdoms else did he need a sword for?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio was, for a lack of better word at the moment, looked terribly cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei often rathered he put a lid on it, before he could voice out these little demons planting ideas in his head, but his friend and manservant Tadashi didn't have a pair of horns growing out of his head (yet), nor a pair of wings, so he supposed he can always blame it on the kitchen help Shouyou, for any untoward thoughts he was developing for the knight standing before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was, in fact, not looking at him anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He followed his line of sight, and there he saw in the far corner of the room, stood his shield bearing their kingdom's crest-- a coat of arms, painted with the deepest midnight blue, and the gold of the full moon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei remembered the shield had been awarded to Tobio when he was appointed as his knight. It was long, standing from floor up to Tobio's belly, and heavy, so seeing the knight wield and brandish it during the knights' training regiments, it was a little fun to see Tobio almost fly toward the direction he flung it at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though he wouldn't admit it, seeing Tobio in their kingdom's colours truly was a sight to behold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Going back to the present, Tobio is standing in front of Kei in the middle of the knight's room, hands wringing his shirt in nervousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? What will a sword be of use for you, when you can't even carry the shield, no, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>kingdom</span>
  </em>
  <span> properly?" He wanted to test his mettle, but really. He just didn't want to hear those five words come from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if he often gave the guy a hard time, Kei couldn't simply find himself without Tobio beside him, or walking after him, or having to console him when his own brother would go off and join the ranks in the war. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I will join the war."</span>
  </em>
  <span> If he said it, Kei didn't know what he would do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want," the shakiness in Tobio's voice just added oil to the fire of Kei's worries. "I want to be able to protect you while His Majesty is away."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took almost all of Kei's resolve to not let his knees buckle, and himself to collapse into a crying puddle in front of the knight he would so claim he hated, and didn't need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worry is flushed out of his system with fresh tears full of overwhelming warmth and relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets his shoulder slump in defeat, though, and fatigue, now that the tension is gone, and the storm brewing up all sorts of assumptions in his head is now </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> abated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you okay?" Asked the man who had been the star of the Crown Prince Kei's worries as of date. "You look kinda pale, do you wanna go back? You don't have to... listen, to give me one, you know. Don't listen to me, actually, you never do, so that's all fine. Let's just go back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was this moment that Kei let his hands move on their own accord to unhook the scabbard from his own waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm," Kei took a sharp inhale, a deep breath, so he doesn't cry in the middle of whatever he was about to do. It was going to be embarrassing, and he'll have to make sure Tobio won't speak of it once they went back too, "I am willing to lend you my sword, in exchange, you must only ever wield it beside me, so, so I know you're taking good care of it." He pulled at one of Tobio's hands off his shoulder, and placed the sword in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be in your care, Sir Tobio." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the room, and only the squeak of Tobio's leather gloves when his fingers held onto the sword firmly can be heard, and Kei wondered if what he said was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too embarrassing</span>
  </em>
  <span> even for the ever shameless and perpetually dense Sir Tobio to react upon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What sort of knight would I be if I left my post? Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'll have to stay by your side that's why I'm asking for one in the first place! To protect you!" The shrug that came after that blatant confession paled in comparison to the angry flush that Tobio was now sporting, from the tips of his ears and nose, down to his neck, which Kei found quite a nice contrast to his armour, and dark hair and cape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I look forward to seeing you in action then, Sir Tobio." Kei couldn't help teasing him, nor the small grin dancing on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't say stuff like that, dumbass! We're supposed to be aiming for having to use the sword </span>
  <em>
    <span>less!"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continue arguing back and forth even as they walk back to the main hall, where they pass Tobio's sister, whose eyes only widen at the sight of Kei's sword strapped around her brother's waist, and Kei's hand in her brother's. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back again after draining out my writing funk, sorry for the delay!</p><p>All my royalty aus are just loosely based off bbc's merlin, okay? So it's not the most accurate of stuff</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>